An unexpected SEES member
by venomwicky
Summary: What happens when not only there are two wild cards in the same dimension, but with them cames a misterius guy that knows more than what he tells. Things will change in the journey of the twins Minato and Hamuko thanks to her new teammate Makoto Mitsuko Rated T just in case. Pairings will be later explained.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there my name is venomwicky and this is my and this is my first story and, if everything goes well, the first chapter of many others if you like what you read please review and if you like put me in your favorites.

If you want to know more about me please see my "channel", more chapters later on the week. Now, let's begging with the story.

A mysterious encounter.

**Minato's POV:**

Finally hamuko and I were returning to iwatodai. It was weird how the train was so lonely, there were just three people, Hamuko, me, and that other guy with a creepy look in his face, actually everything on him was weird I mean, yeah it's weird find a blue haired boy like me but is even more weird find a purple haired guy and, and his clothes were: Dark jeans, dark shoes, and his Gekkoukan High School uniform. But one of the most special things about him was his eyes, they were the same color as his hair but brighter, they made him seem mysterious and his emo haircut didn't help at all. Honestly I didn't trust him but suddenly….

Hamuko: Hey there what's your name?

?: …..

Hamuko: Hey are you listening?

?: ….

Minato: So you aren't talking with us huh, well what a shame because we are the only ones here and… It would be an awkward trip if you just keep ignoring us, you know?

?: Mitsuko.

His voice was emotionless, just like his face.

Hamuko: what?

Makoto: You asked my name, it is Makoto Mitsuko.

Hamuko: oh well I'm Hamuko Arisato and this is my brother Minato.

Makoto: Nice to meet you.

After that, silence return to the ambient.

Hamuko: So…. You are going toGekkoukan High School right?

Makoto: Yes, and so are you I guess.

Minato: Of course, that means we are gonna see each other quite a lot ha.

Makoto: I think so.

**Hamuko's POV: **

Eventually the train stop in iwatodai's train station after a brief talk with Makoto with nothing special about him just a few things about him, like he was born in Tokio and that his parents leave him on an orphan when he was 1 year old and that in there every body bullied him tanks to the color of both his hair and eyes (what a sad story) and that he came here searching something better for him. It was almost midnight; we were late to get to the dorm, while Minato and I were walking our way to the dorm we saw that Makoto was following us.

Minato: What are you doing following us?!

Makoto: I forgot to tell you I'm gonna stay in the Iwatodai's dorm, just like you.

Hamuko: Then come and join us, I feel bad leaving you behind.

Makoto: Don't worry about it.

What a difficult guy, I think trying to make friends with him would be a tough task.

Lobby, Iwatodai's dorm.

Hamuko: I think everyone is already asleep.

Minato: Oh yeah? What makes you think that?

Makoto: Don't be sarcastic; she just gave her point of view.

Hamuko: T-Thanks that's kind of your part. [I tried to cover my face that was already blushing, honestly I didn't expect him to say that.

? : Who is there?

And with that we end this first episode, please leave a comment and tell me what you think about the story so far, sorry for leave it like this but this episode was just to introduce my OC

Question of the episode:

Makoto do have the potential to summon a Persona. Tell me which arcana you want him to use and what persona will be his first one to use, also have in mind that he have two arcanas, he doesn't have the same power as the wild card but he is kinda "special".

That's it, love you guys and, if everything goes well, I will see you in the next chapter of "An unexpected new member".


	2. Chapter 2

**The welcoming and the first day of school**

**Minato's POV **

Finally we entered to the dorm; we spend fifty or maybe fifty-six minutes getting over here.

"Good evening" a creepy kid piped up. "I've been waiting for you. If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

He pointed to a paper on the counter, which had the words ´I chooseth this fate of mine own free will´ written right above the signature line.

"There's no need to be scared," he continued. "It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

"Oh, is that all? What about them?" I said pointing to Hamuko and Makoto

Both my sister and Makoto weren't moving like if they were made of stone.

"Don't worry about them; they will sign their contract in another time. Now, please sing yours."

"….."

Much to my disagreed, I signed the contract.

"Very well," he said after I had finished signing the contract. "Time is something no one escapes. It delivers us all to the same end. And so it begins….."

The kind vanished into the shadows. What a little creep.

"Who is there?"

**MAKOTO'POV**

The twins and I turned to find ourselves face to face with a brunette donning pink garb. She had a softly featured face, brown eyes, and fair skin.

She was also breathing heavily and staring to us as if we were some sort of monsters.

"How can you be – but it's-!" she sputtered out.

She was shaking. Her legs were trembling. Her hands were fidgeting. She was afraid of us.

Why would she be afraid of us? I mean, it look like we broke into her dorm in midnight.

"Holy crap, she's got a gun." Minato was right. She had a gun. And she was reaching for it.

"H-hey, wait!" Hamuko exclaimed.

The stranger unsheathed her pistol and began grasping its handle with both hands, pointing the barrel to her forehead….

…Wait. Her forehead? Shit this girl is crazy!

"Hold on! Don't do it!" I shouted, trying to stop her from doing whatever she was planning to do.

"Takeba! Wait!"

All of us, even the brunette turned our heads to the direction of the voice, which sounded like it demanded authority and exercised it often.

The lights turned back on. In front of us I saw a redheaded woman who looked a year older than me, She had a nearly flawless figure and beautiful skin which almost looked… polished. She must've been the owner of the voice we all had heard.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late, " the redheaded said. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm.

"Who are they?" the brunette asked, finally having the courage to speak.

"He is Minato Arisato and his sister Hamuko Arisato" Mitsuru said glaring at the twins.

"And he is Makoto Mitsuko," she said now glaring at me.

"It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They will eventually be moved to their rooms" Mitsuru said.

"Is it okay for them to stay here?" asked the brunette, as she scanned each one of us from head to toes cautiously.

"I guess we'll see," Mitsuru said, grinning ever so confidently.

She then made gestures to the brunette, who seemed rather embarrassed. **Maybe because she was going to kill herself in front of us! **

Oh shut up men. We will talk later.

"This is Yukari Takeba," said Mitsuru retrieving my attention. "She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"…H-hi, I'm Yukari," she said nervously.

She looked like she's seen a ghost. **We'd probably act the same way if WE had pointed a gun to our head. **Well you have a point there.

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Hamuko with a happy tone in her voice.

"Hi, it's a pleasure" Minato continued.

"Why do you have a gun?" I asked her bluntly. The meetings can wait.

"H-huh?!" Yukari said as she jumped back a little surprised.

"It's for self.-defense," Mitsuru stepped in. "It's not a real gun, of course."

"It's getting late, so I advise you to get some rest," Mitsuru continued."Takeba, would you take the guys to their rooms? I will take care of Hamuko"

"Oh, yes, I'll show you the way" Yukari said with a rather pretty smile on her face. "Follow me."

As we walked up stairs, she said something about keys, and how important it is to remember where you put them, and bla bla bla, I didn't care about what she was saying. I just wanted some rest.

"Here we are" Yukari said when we got to the end of the hall. "It's pretty easy to remember, right? I mean, it _is_ right at the end of the hall. So, do you have any questions?"

I didn't even answer, I just get inside of my room living both Yukari and Minato left in the hall.

I didn't change my clothes to sleep. I just plopped my body down onto the bed and left everything drifts away in my dreams.

A/N: So I changed my way of writing this story, I hope you like it.

Please leave a review.

Also I'm searching for a beta-reader, so if anyone want to help me please send me a private message. And I will see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The welcoming and first day of school (part 2)

**The next day…**

Makoto cursed, this was the third box he went trough but still could not find his dammed school shirt, and he was walking around his room in jeans and without a shirt.

"God damn shirt" He yelled.

*knock knock* "Its Yukari are you awake?" he ignored her still trying to find his shirt.

*Knock knock* "Hellooo please answer the door or I'll get in trouble..." Makoto annoyed, slammed the door open to reveal his current half naked state to his _friends._

"Ummm… where is your shirt?" Minato asked honestly.

"Being and ass and playing hide and seek, and guess what? I'm losing" Makoto replied

He went to search another box, when he still could not find it he kicked the box throwing its contents out, among his other clothes his wanted shirt was there on the floor and he picked it up "Real funny" he said as he started wearing the shirt. "What do you want" he asked to Yukari.

"Ah um M-Mitsuru-sempai asked me to get all of you to school and we were waiting for you" Yukari replied.

"Alright, wait for me" Makoto replied and the others went downstairs.

Finally the teens boarded the train, after an awkward silence, Yukari told the others "see there is the school"

The twins looked at the mall sized school on an artificial island "Damn that's one good looking school" Minato thought.

Each of them walked towards the school gates, all of them could hear several people whispering.

"Are those the new students? They are really cute"

"Hell they are walking with Takeba lucky dogs"

Minato let a sight and kept walking.

Eventually they arrived at the shoe lockers. "You should go see your homeroom teacher first, she must be in the faculty office… and that concludes the tours do you have any questions before I go?" Yukari smiled.

Makoto shook his head. Minato do the same while Hamuko say "Not really, thanks!"

"Well, see you around then" Yukari stepped on her heels and walked away.

**Makoto POV **

After meeting our rather stupid homeroom teacher and finding out we were all in class 2F, she told us to attend the speech for the new student council president, but why the hell do I have to attend, I freaking got here today!

The hall was filled with millions of students, I sat next to Hamuko when a lady's voice spoke "Please welcome the new president Mitsuru Kirijo from class 3D"

The redhead I met last night walked on the stage and began her speech which I am sure most of the students didn't through I felt someone poking me, annoyed I turned towards a freshman with glasses and whispered "The hell do you want?" I glared at him.

"You c-came to s-school with Yukari right?" he stuttered. "I was just asking wether she has a boyfriend"

"Find it out yourself you spineless prick" I whispered with venom, he flinched and sank back to his seat, unknown to Makoto, the girl in question listened the whole exchange and made a mental note to thank him.

"Class we have three new students who will be joining us, please introduce yourself" Our homeroom teacher ordered us.

"Hi, my name is Hamuko Arisato. I hope we get to meet each other!" Hamuko presented herself with a smile in her face.

"I'm her twin Minato Arisato, nice to meet you all" Minato followed her.

"Makoto Mitsuko" I spoke quietly.

A few… alright most of the girls were looking at both Minato and I with those puppy eyes while the dudes were glaring at us… god dammed, **is not our fault you guys are ugly.**

"Minato-kun please take your seat next to Takeba-chan, Hamuko-chan you can seat next to your brother, Makoto-chan you can seat behind Minato-chan" I walked towards my seat and slumped down at the chair, after a while I feel asleep.

A/N:

Sorry for the late upload but I have some trouble in school and my final exams were this week so all my free time ended up used to study, but I'm back and ready to continue this story, I had already thought about Makoto's Personas and they will be show soon.

_**Please leave a review**_, because the reviews will eventually help me to improve my story.

Also tell me what do you think about the story and which pairings would you like for the story.

Finally I had finished to "Pilot chapters" of other stories, one of them is about Persona 3 and the other one is from the universe of invader zim, they will probably be on the channel tomorrow, and I will start to write about Bioshock just to give something more to the channel.

Love you all and I see you in the next chapter bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Magician Shadow**

**MAKOTO POV**

I can't sleep.

**Insomnia, you've screwed us over again.**

It was midnight but something wasn't right. I looked around my room; it was shining a bright emerald green. And the smell, the smell of blood started getting into my nose. It was really disgusting… even for me.

I leapt up from my bed, planning to go somewhere else were, I hope wont smell like inside my room.

As I was about to exit the room, a red dot caught my eye. It was attached to the wall. I couldn't see well what it was.

Upon closer inspection, I found that it wasn't a red dot at all.

It was a camera! Where they spying on _US_!

And then there was a crashing sound.

I put myself as far away from the door as possible. I was scared, to say the least.

Then I heard two slams pound on my door.

"Its Yukari!" a voice exclaimed from the other side of the door."Open up!"

I calm down and opened said door, only for Yukari to grab me by the shoulders, her face pale from fear as sweat ran down from her temples.

"Hurry! We have to get out of here!" Her voice was urgent and demanding. "No time to explain! Come on!"

Minato came out of his room holding a sword asking Yukari why she was screaming, she tell him to follow us.

Yukari called Hamuko out of her room and give her a nanigata that she was carrying around.

She took us to the rooftop, breathing heavily all the while.

"We should be safe up here…" She said, uneasily.

"What do you mean, 'should be?" Minato asked a bite irritated.

Man, I was exhausted, could this get any worse? Apparently so, because Yukari's face paled again.

"Look out!" She screamed, making everyone turn around to see a massive creature, composed of nothing but huge, black arms, each one wielding ten-inch knives. It was literally just a bunch of massive, gangly, black arms! No legs, no body, nothing at all. Just a bunch of arms bundled up together into one massive group of limbs. The only part of the beast that resembled a head was a blue mask, which, unsurprisingly, was also held by a black hand.

"What the hell is that?" Hamuko asked, to no one in particular.

"That creature…. We call it a shadow." Yukari said, with a firm, yet somehow frightened tone of voice.

She grabbed her gun _**Yes! Shoot that thing death!**_

**Wait, why she is pointing it to her head again.**

…**.**

….WHAT?!

"NO!" I screamed, rather loudly.

The Shadow blasted her a HUGE fireball, knocking the gun out from her hands and sending her careening to the floor, burnt and bruised.

"AGH!" she yelled. Hamuko run by her side. I stared that multi-armed monster down with ferocious, driven eyes.

I saw as Minato swung his blade, severing a few of the shadow's arms in the process. I picked up one of its blades, and gave a bashful pose before sprinting towards it and slashing at several of its arms violently and crazily, severing them as well.

And believe me the roar he made _was loud_. ** Keep screaming, you faceless piece of crap.**

It span around aimlessly, as If hoping one of its massive knives to cut through me. We dodged every single one of its attempts to slash us, but I get nicked by one of the blades every once in a while.

We kept on swinging.

It basically had no arms left by the time we were done with our onslaught.

To my surprise, it was starting to disintegrate.

**Already?**

Wow. It was weaker than I thought.

As its masses of arms for a body died down, the shadow cried and wailed a sound I could only describe as esoteric moaning. By the end, only its mask remained. So did its knives.

"Are you okay?" I asked both Hamuko and Yukari. They nodded rapidly as a response.

I walked towards the blue mask. I stared down, and was annoyed by how it seemed to look straight back at me. It had a pointed nose, a line for a mouth, and two circular eyeholes which, for some reason, made me feel as if it was mocking at me.

I then felt the mask vibrate as it gave of an eerie cackling sound.

_WE_ should have known it was too easy.

I jumped backwards, as, out of the mask, sprouted several more arms, much more massive in length and in width when compared to its previous limbs. One of the arms grabbed me by the leg, raised me up, and slammed my right side onto the hard rooftop floor about ten times, before hurling me straight into Minato.

Minato yelped as we collided into each other, and the shadow closed in on us, laughing at us with a shrill, banshee-like voice.

_We_ hate being laughed at. I picked up one of the ten-inch knives, stood up to allow myself more freedom, and hurled it into the shadow's mask; the blade pierced the mask deep as the shadow roared in pain.

I reached my hand down to get another ten-inch knife, but then, I felt a sharp pain down in my ribcage.

And by 'Sharp pain,' I meant it was REALLY PAINFUL!

I keeled over, unable to bear the pain of my wounds. This must be from when the shadow slammed me into the pavement of the rooftop….It really hurts! I haven't this bad since-

…**.WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**

Huh?

**USE OUR POWER TO DESTROY IT!**

What?!

_**He is right, we can help you**_

…

…**..RELEASE US.**

How can I do that?

_**You know how, right?**_

*BANG!*

"Io! Dia!"

I clutched my side in pain as Yukari used the gun to blast through her head. Instead of grey matter and brain stuffs spilling from her skull, out came lots of crystal shards that form behind her form a gigantic bull head which looked mechanical in design, and, on it, was the metallic figure of a young woman.

Suddenly, my ribcage was repairing itself in a matter of seconds, all the blood split returning to their respective veins and arteries, and the mashed, ruined flesh around my ribs healing up to the point where a wound was barely even seen.

**THAT'S HOW YOU RELAESE US.**

Now I get it.

**YUKARI POV**

I thought he was going to die any second but he seems fine now that Io healed him.

"Yukari," Makoto called me.

"Give your gun"

"WHAT?! Why?" I asked a little surprised by his words, I mean, is not like he can summon a persona, right?

"Just give me the damn gun!"

I give him the gun, if he can help to destroy it, then I do as he says.

Makoto take the gun from my hands and pointed it to his head, and pulled the trigger without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Help me!" He shouted.

Everyone was surprised from what happen next.

Out from his head came a creature that resemble a Plague Doctor holding on his left hand a staff with a crown skull on top of it, and on his other hand he was holding s bottle full of a green liquid. Next to it, was a creature covered with a red hood covering pretty much all his body with two human skulls on the left side of his neck, it was wearing a helmet and a pair of leggings that a knight would use, also it was holding a red/black scythe with one of his black hands.

"Specter knight! Lightning Strike!" Makoto commanded to one of his personas (?)

Following the command of his master the red hooded persona raised his scythe and make lighting shot towards the shadow making it roar in pain. But it was still standing.

"Damn" Makoto said to no one in particular. "Plague knight! Exploding alchemy!"

Hearing this, the plague doctor-like persona nodded, and throws the bottle he was holding right into the shadow's mask letting the green liquid spread across it, the liquid acted like acid making the shadow move in all directions roaring in agony until it stop and faded in black mist.

"That was amazing Makoto-kun!" Hamuko said turning to see Makoto feel to the ground unconscious.

A/N: SO that's it jaja I finally wrote this chapter, hope you liked and if you did, please leave a review telling me what do you think of the story so far, also any questions you I will aswer in the next episode.

Also special thanks to sain713, because he put the story on his favorites, Thanks I really appreciate it.


End file.
